Back supports and other traction devices and systems for relieving compression forces on the neck and back are known in the art. Many of these existing devices apply an extension force to the head or torso of the person to relieve pressure on the neck and back.
Back supports and traction devices for use while a person is in a seated position are also known in the art.
However, many of these devices and systems have one or more components that require significant clearance around the chair, such as beside, behind, and/or above the chair. As a result, such devices are not well suited for chairs located in small environments. These small environments can include but are not limited to passenger compartments of vehicles.
In addition, many existing devices and systems have many components, making them heavy, expensive, difficult to install, and/or cumbersome to use.